Sapphire Blue
by Wags14
Summary: Well, I never thought I would get this far in life after what happened. But as I told myself, it gets worse before it gets better. rated for language and possibly violence. SS/OC/SS OP/OC father/daughter
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

All I remember from before the crash was that I had loving parents, a nice home and a cute little brother who was just two years old when the drunk driver hit our car that night and killed all three of them. I was badly injured, I should be dead, but apparently some god named Primus had other ideas for me. I guess you could say that he saved me from dying in the car crash. He made me a techno-organic. And my hair color is a light gray, but my eyes are what freak people out the most. They are vibrant purple, but when I'm mad they turn a deep crimson red color and when I'm protecting someone or caring for someone they are a sapphire blue. I also have the sign of the primes on the base of my neck and the sign of Primus on the underside of my fore arm.

Well now you know 'The Story of Sapphire'. What happened before I actually met the bots, but now you should know how I met them and it all started with my brother from my foster family, Sam Witwicky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Dream_

_I feel papa slam on the breaks but it is to no avail. A car is in our lane: heading straight for us going insanely fast. I look towards mama and see her screaming. Then I feel it. _

_The impact. _

_We jolt around and I close my eyes. I hear metal crushing, mama and Brandon screaming and cars stopping. Once the movement has stopped I open my eyes. I feel disoriented. I look to my right and-. _

"SAPPHIRE ROSE! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" I hear Judy Witwicky shout. Primus that lady has loud voice. With that said, I look to my phone semi-awake and see that I only had 45 minutes to get ready.

"Holy primus!" I shout and run to the bath room and kick Sam out while he was brushing his teeth.

"HEY! I wasn't done." He shouted.

"I need to get ready. You can use your bathroom." I don't know why he uses the one in the hallway when he has his own, but its Sam, you never know what he does and why he does it.

It took me 35 minutes in the bathroom getting ready and I had beaten my old record which had been 50 minutes. Anyway when I came out of the bathroom I had a plain white spaghetti strap tank top on and I had my favorite pair of skinny jeans on. I went in to my room and grabbed my book bag, motorcycle keys, my black combat boots and my favorite leather jacket.

When I came down stairs Sam had his back to me and hadn't noticed I had come down stairs, but Judy did and she knew what I was going to do and didn't say anything.

I came up behind Sam and whispered "Boo".

When he shrieked like a little girl I fell to the floor laughing and Judy was having a hard time hiding her laughter.

"That wasn't funny"

"It was for us." I said between laughs. After I recovered I grabbed some cereal for breakfast.

"Are you coming with me when I go get my new car with dad?" Sam asked.

"If you get an A on your report. If you do get an A I will come with you guys. I'll just follow you." I replied. When I looked at the time I noticed that less than 5 minutes to get to school. "HOLY SATACKI MUSHROOMS! I gotta go! Bye Judy."

* * *

Thanks **Bee4ever**for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

files/2010/06/24/2/192/1922564/fc52e8f3780f7b4e_grahams-_all_ .jpg

**Hellraiserphoenix, Transformers SilentWolf, Transfan1623, Ruyuz, McCrane55**

Could school go any slower? I mean come on. I have been having a pretty good day so far and then I get to history, the last class of the day on a Friday. Also today is last of the family projects.

"Ok Mr. witwicky, you're up." Sam grabbed his book bag and headed towards the front of the class room.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam muttered.

I basically just tuned everything out. I was thinking about my dream last night, first primus came and we talked for a bit and he said that there was going to be a fight soon and that I would be meeting some of the autobots. I was not expecting that. He also said that if I help the autobots with fighting the decepticons that I would change the way of the war. How, I don't know that part. Then he left. And then my nightmare. It should be gone now, I was FOUR when the accident happened.

RIIINNNGGG!

Thanks stupid bell for nothing.

"Hey Sam, I'll be outside with Ron." I said to said boy while walking out the door. I was too far to hear his answer. I went through my 'at the end of the day' routine, as I call it and Trent should be insulting me in…3…2…1.

"HEY FREAK!" Right on que.

"WHAT DUMBASS!" Now ignore him until I get to my bike.

"Oh listen everybody the freak talks." Trent mocked. But I was already at my bike getting it started.

"Hey Ron." I said to him and gave him an ear piece so that we could talk on our way to the dealership. "How do u think Sam did on his report?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there." Came Ron's sarcastic reply.

"I was there but it didn't seem like A material." I said. Then we hear cheering.

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam came running to the car and threw his backpack in the back.

"So?" I asked.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Ron said which I am actually surprised he allowed it, but then there must be some type of trick. This is going to be good. And of course dad forgot to turn on the ear piece so I had no idea on what was going on in the car until I heard Sam when he realized where he was. A.K.A the Porsche Dealership.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad!Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am." Ron said half laughing at Sam. I was too

"You're not getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny. And so does your sister."

"What's wrong with you two?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car? I mean I could see getting sapphire one, but you Sam, no."

"I don't want to talk to youfor the rest of this whole thing"

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke".

"It's not a funny joke."

Then we pulled up to this place where there was this creep clown saying about being hot and that makeup is melting.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?" Sam is upset everybody if you can't tell. "You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron said

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked and I know where this is going.

"Hey if you guys need me, I'll be at the store across the street." I said to the arguing men, well arguing man and boy.

"Alright" Ron said and handed me a twenty.

When I got over there I noticed these nice bracelets. They were red and yellow and made of leather. They also wrapped around my wrist a couple of times. They also had weird symbols on them.

"Hello dear." The clerk said.

"Hello. Do you know what these symbols mean?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. The ones on the red one mean fun, playful, happy and warrior. The ones on the yellow mean artistic, smart, cunning and warrior." She told me. They reminded me of what I am, well except the artistic but whatever.

"I'll take them. How much?" I asked.

"For you nothing. Just asking what they mean is enough for me."

"Are you sure? I'll pay for them." I said but she was gone. I left ten dollars on the counter just to be sure.

On my way out I was walking toward Sam and Ron when there was a loud noise and it broke all the windows of all the cars in the dealership except an old yellow and black striped Camaro, Ron's car and my bike.

"F- four thousand" the sales man said in a shaky voice and held up four fingers."

* * *

**Thanks to ****_Hellraiserphoenix, Transformers SilentWolf, Transfan1623, Ruyuz, McCrane55._**

**link to the bracelets: ** files/2010/06/24/2/192/1922564/fc52e8f3780f7b4e_grahams-_all_ .jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After we got home Sam asked Ron if he could go to a party later today. Then I thought if Sam got invited to a party the world is ending. The only good part from this is that I get to go.

A few hours later, after we had washed Sam's new car, I went to get ready. My out =fit was a loose fitting tank top, jean shorts, my converse and my new bracelets. I was watching some TV when Sam came in.

"Hey you ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I've been ready."

"We have to make one stop before we get to the party." I knew this couldn't be good because Sam was walking a little further from me.

"Where are we stopping?" I asked slowly.

"Miles house." Great. Note sarcasm. Don't get me wrong but Miles really.

"Ugh. Fine if we must. But I will hurt him if he makes any comments." I told him as a warning. I was the smart one when we got out side, I stayed on the path. But Sam didn't.

"Sam..." Ron all but groaned

"What?" Sam Asked I basically tuned them out on my way to the car.

"I want you home at 11:00!" I hear Judy yell.

"Yeah, all right." We say simultaneously.

"11:00!" Ron echoed.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely." Judy and her safety.

"Seat belt on!" Ron really like I didn't know that.

When we picked up Miles I gave him the warning I had given Sam. After that the two talked to themselves for the ride, while I was listening to my music.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" I heard Miles ask and I was wondering the same thing.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam answered like it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." Really then that must mean Trent is here too. Isn't life just perfect?

"Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Sam said.

"Who? You or Miles?" I asked.

"I'm good, right?" Sam asked miles, ignoring my question. And really you want to ask miles that question.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles replied.

They started walking towards a tree and Miles took of his jacket for some stupid reason. I was playing it smart and stayed in the car. But I was watching them. I saw Trent walk up to them this couldn't be good.

"Oh, hi." Same said to Trent when he was close to them.

"Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey." Trent replied. And did he just make fun of the car, 'cause if he did he is in for a world of hurt. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree." Really Sam is that the best you can do.

"I see that. It looks... It looks fun." Trent mocked.

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent asked. I remember that it wasn't good. I think he tried out for Mikaela.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Wow Sam has some come backs.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent looked amused I don't know why but he did. I worried me so I got out of the car discreetly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." I snorted at that one it was good and it was funny. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny." Trent didn't think that it was funny and looked like he was going to beat up Sam, so naturally I started walking towards them.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Mikaela intervened before I could though

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." Trent walked away.

"You got to get out of the tree right now." Whisper-yelled at Miles. "Get...Just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now."

Miles, being the dumbass he is, crawled through the open window.

"Hey. Dumbass there is this new invention called a door I think you should try it." I said hotly. Before he could reply the radio started acting funky.

_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam mumbled while looking at Mikaela

"What?" Miles and I asked at the same time.

"She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Okay that was uncalled for he didn't need to say that.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance." Sam does have a point with that. "You got to be understanding here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." Miles said like it was no problem.

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

"I called shotgun."

"No you didn't" I said. But was ignored.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam was talking fast, meaning he's getting worried.

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?" I asked.

"Bros before hoes."

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam begged him this time.

"You can't do this to me."

"You got to get out of my car right now." Sam said and Miles complied. He got out and when he shut the door we were off.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When Sam and I caught up to Mikaela, Sam, asked if she wanted a ride.

"Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure?" Sam tried. But failed.

"So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Wow Sam just perfect.

"I'll be asleep if you need me" I said. And I didn't hear anything until later.

"That's stupid. That was a stupid line. "There's more than meets the eye with you." Stupid. Oh, God. Oh, my God. I love my car." Sam ranted, did he really use that line. If he did, he needs new lines.

* * *

The next thing I hear is Sam yelling about his car. So what is the next thing I do? I go back to sleep.

* * *

"Sapphire wake up. Your brothers been arrested." I heard Ron say. WHAT? That made me jump out of bed and run to the car, after I put flip flops on. The car ride to the station was tense. That's all I'm going to say. The officers were already interrogating him when we got there. And when we got there the officer who was talking to Sam when we got there, looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Pervert. Well I was in a tank top and pajama shorts. But still. "Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being." Sam started again. "It just stood up." "It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat." Off. Perv. Said in a mock interested voice. "Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He handed Sam a container and a tissue. Sam just looked confused. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" officer Perv. asked Sam. "No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam said almost disbelief. "What's these? Found it in your pocket." The other officer handed the first one a thing of pills. Hey that bottle looks familiar. "'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" the officer asked. "Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam said. The officer looked to Ron for conformation. "You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron explained. The officer moved his jacket so that we could see his gun. "What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." At the end of his sentence he was up in Sam's face. "Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered.

* * *

When we got home Sam went to take a shower and Ron and Judy went to the store for some things for their path. Man they love that path. "Hey blue?" Sam asked. Yeah he likes to call me anything that has to do with blue. One time he called me smurfett. "What Sammy?" I replied. Then mojo started barking. "Stop with the barking, 's too early. Please?" Sam is right it is too early. But mojo doesn't stop, so Sam looks out the window to see what he is barking at. Then he ducks fast and grabs mojo and calls some body. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen." He says like the mad man he is. And really, in a time of crisis you call miles. But this side of the conversation. "My car, it stole itself, okay?" "Satan's Camaro. In my yard." "It's stalking me." "Oh, my God!" then he hangs up and runs outside. And being the good sister I am, I follow him and his car. And in Sam's defense, the car is driving its self. I follow them until I lose the car and I'm just following Sam. Then he flips off of Judy's bike. The best part is that it is in front of Mikaela. "Sam?" Mikaela asked. "Hi." Sam groaned "That was... That was really awesome." "Well, it felt awesome." Sam said while getting up. "Sam, you okay?" I ask while coming to a stop next to them. "Sapphire when did you get here? And no, I'm not okay, all right?I'm losing my mind a little bit.I'm getting chased by my car right now.I got to go." And there goes Sam. "Hi I'm Sapphire Sam's sister." I introduce myself to Mikaela. "I'm Mikaela. Nice to meet you." Said girl replied. "Well I got to go to make sure Sam doesn't do anything stupid." I said while starting my bike up again.

* * *

Sorry about the wait I had family stuff going on. And I just wanna say thanks to everyone 


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry this isnt a new chapter, but there is a poll on my profile and it would be great to have some of you to check it out.

Thanks Wags


	7. AN 2

New poll. Plz check it out.

Wags14


End file.
